Resident Evil: Death Wish
by Mikhail Victor
Summary: Alex Stone is a gun shop owner who is working in his shop one day, when a man comes running in saying his friend has been attacked by some monster. Alex agrees to help the man.


Resident Evil: Death Wish  
  
Chapter1  
Alex Steele was a man in his late twenties, he owned a gunshop on the outskirts of a town called Shallow Lake. He was waiting late one night for a late shipment of guns and ammo he had ordered a couple of days ago. He was just getting ready to call it a night when a man ran into his shop screaming. He ran over to the man trying to calm him down and see what the problem was. He finally got the man to sit down in a chair.   
He asked the man what his name was, and the man said his name was John Miller. He then asked the man what the problem was. John said that he and his friend Dave were in the woods camping out for the weekend. John said they were sitting around the camp fire having a casual conversation, when all of a sudden they heard a loud screeching sound, and then what sounded like a human scream. John said Dave went to the tent to go grab his VP70 from his bag.   
And then he and Dave started walking in the direction they heard the screames coming from. John told Alex that they found a body in a clearing with it's head cut off and laying right beside it. And then all of a sudden they heard someting jumping in the trees abvove them. John said it looked like a human with green reptilian skin,green glowing eyes, and hands that had long shrap claws on the end of its fingers. John said the animal was jumping from tree to tree and then all of the sudden it dived down on the ground and started a sprint toward Dave.   
John said Dave fired one shot into the animal's stomach, but all that did was stun the animal. John said the animal let out a deafening screech and started out in a sprint again, he siad Dave lifted the gun to take another shot, but the animal ducked the bullet and jumped into the air coming straight down infront of dave. John said the animal stuck its long claws into Dave's stomach and pulled them out gutting Dave in the procees. He then said the animal lifted dave off the ground and looked into his eyes before disembowling dave and thrownig him back down. John said the animal looked straight at him and then looked back down at Dave.   
John said he looked srtraight into the animals eyes and froze. He said the animal lifted Dave's body off the ground leaving his head and jumped back into the trees. John then said that is when he ran out of the woods and saw his shop. Alex just sat there staring at John trying to make sense out of the story. Alex then remembered reading the story in the local paper about the incident that had happened in the town of Snake River, a year or so back.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Alex then told John about the story he had heard about in the town of Snake River. About people seeing the animals he had described and about the police finding the heads of local people in the woods but never finding the bodies. Alex told John that he didn't want that happening here, and he was going to do something about it. He told John to go in the back and get some of the bags hanging on the wall. He then told John to go and pick out any weapons he wanted on the wall and in the cases.  
John picked his favorite, the 357. Colt Python with a laser sight and side holster, along with a Spas 12 shotgun with a built on strap to throw over his shoulder. Alex on the other hand went into the back and brought out a gun case, he opened it up and inside was a M203. In a smaller case he brought out inside was two custom Glocks with a laser sights he had put together himself as side arms. John looked a both Glocks and the M203 in Awe. As for ammo Alex had one side pack loaded with as many M16 clips extra long as he could carry, and another side pack loaded with as many grenades as he could fit in it for the grenade launcher on the M203.   
John on the other hand had a side pack filled with speed loaders loaded with magnum rounds, and another side pack filled with 12 gauge buckshoot shells.  
Alex told John he didn't have to go with him if he didn't to. But John insisted and said he was gonna need all the help he could get, because there was bound to be more than one of them out there, and he wanted to settle the score with the one that killed Dave. Alex thanked him and went into the back and came out with two kevlar vests. Alex told John to wear this so the animals couldn't gut him.  
Alex and John went outside and loaded all the equipment into Alex's Jeep. Alex told John he'd be back in a second and went inside the shop and grabbed another side holster and 357. Colt Python. Along with a ammo box full of hand grenades. Alex came back out and handed the Colt and the grenades to John. John said thanks for the other Colt and said the grenades might come in handy in a tight spot.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
Alex and John parked on the side of the road where John had run out of the woods. John said the campsite was about a mile from the highway where they had parked. Alex and John stepped out of the Jeep, and unloaded their equipment from the back of the jeep. Making sure they hadn't forgotten any thing they needed, they put on their equipment, and headed into the woods for what was going to be the longest night of their lives. Alex and John were trying to think of a plan while they were cautiously walking to the campsite.  
They weren't 50ft from the campsite when they heard a loud screeching sound. They both froze in their tracks and started looking around to see if they could see any glowing green eyes or anything at all. John tapped on Alex's shoulder and told him to look in the trees above them. John and Alex both looked up at the same time and saw about ten sets of glowing eyes. They couldn't believe that there were that many of them in the trees.  
John and Alex stood there looking in horror at the glowing green eyes like they were in a transe. Alex slowly reached into his pocket and pulled a flashligh he flipped the switch on and shined it up in the trees to get a look at what they were fighting. First the first time they actually got a good look at the creatures. Alex saw them just as John had described them. Human-like, with green scaly skin and 5inch sharp claws at the end of each of their fingers.  
As they stared at the creatures, the creatures just stared back at them with there glowing green eyes. They stood there trying to figure out a way to get away from the creatures, so they could fight them without having to worry about getting ambushed on all sides. Alex told John to make a mad dash for the small cave that was about 100yds. east of where they were. John told Alex that they would never make it, and Alex told john to get his shotgun and get ready to fire as soon as he started running. Alex said as soon as I count to three run and fire like crazy at the same time.   
John said okay and Alex started counting, one, two, but as soon as Alex said two, one of the creatures jumped out of the tree and tried to slash at John. John jumped back and fried a shot from the shotgun at the creature, which tore open his stomach, because he was at close range when he fired.  
The creature let out a loud screech and fell to the ground and died in a pool of it own blood. The creatures saw what had happened and all of them jumped out of the trees and started running toward Alex and John. Alex and John and Alex made a mad dash for the cave, Alex made it there first but as John was entering the cave one of the creatures jumped behind him and cut through his kevlar vest and into his back. Alex saw what happened and ran out of the cave to see if he could help John. He started to fire at whatever creature he could see. One of the creatures tried to jump in and slash at Alex, but Alex pulled the trigger to the grenade launcher and blow the creature up in a shower of blue gore, bones, and brain matter. The shower hit Alex and covered him in the blood.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Alex picked up his friends body and carried him into the dark cave. Alex looked to see if John was still alive, but all he saw was a look of horror and twisted pain in the eyes of his friend John.Alex looked at his friend and put his hands over his friend's eyes and closed them. Alex swore that he would kill every last one of them, even if he had to beat them to death with his own hands. Alex slowly walked to the entrance of the cave and looked out into the darkness of the night. He was waiting for the creatures to charge in and try to kill him, but that didn't happen.  
Alex was staring curiously at the glowing green eyes in the night.   
trying to figure out why they hadn't moved an inch.He then noticed that there were only nine sets of eyes staring at him. He stepped a little farther out to see if he could get a better look at the creatures. Then all of a sudden one of the creatures jumped down from the top of the cave entrance and right in front of Alex.   
Alex jumped back with a look of suprise on his face and fell on his back, just a couple a feet away from the creature. Alex quickly pulled John's shotgun from the holder on his back. And quickly unloaded seven shots into the creature. By the time the creature hit the ground Alex could see straight through it, from the hole he had put in its stomach. He got up and threw the shotgun to the ground and pulled out the Glocks he had in his shoulger holsters. He had 9mm hydroshocks in the clips, and plenty more clips to go with both the glocks.   
John fried a shot into the darkness and hit one of the creatures. It let out a load screech, and then the next thing he knew all of the creatures were charging at him. He put the glocks back into his holsters, and pulled the M203 from behind him and started firing at the creatures. He hit one of them dead in the head and the creature fell to the ground and started shaking like crazy on the ground. It shaked for five seconds and then stopped and just layed there.  
Alex continued to fire until his mag ran dry, he fried a grenade from the launcher which gave him enough time to reload his gun. Plus it blew two of the creatures up in a blaze of glory. Alex spotted one of the creatures trying to sneak attack him from one of the trees. He pulled out his Glock and put the laser site right on the creatures head, he pulled the trigger and unloaded the whole clip into the monsters head. He threw the glock down and continued to fire with his assault rifle.  
The monsters were coming at him from all sides, he had no choice but to run back into the cave. He remembered the grenades he had given to John, and ran back over to John's body and grabbed the ammo box with the grenades in it. He pulled the pin on one of the grenades and threw it out the entrance of the cave. He saw one of the monster pick it up, and he thought what a dumb bastard. Three seconds later he heard the grenade go off and the monster's loud screech.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
John took the remander of the grenades out of the box, and tied a string to each of the pins. He swung the grenades over his head and jerked the string when he saw it infront of his face. The grenades went flying out of the cave, and scattered all over the place. Seconds latter he heard them all go off, and along with the explosion he heard the cries of the monsters. Alex picked up the Glock he had thrown on the ground and wiped off the dirt.   
He slipped the empty clip out and let it fall to the ground, he then popped a fresh one into the gun. He took the other Glock out of his holster and turned both the laser sights on. He slowly walked toward the entrance of the cave with his Glocks held high, and looked at the handy work he did with all the grernades. He had a sick smile on his face like that of a psycho. He walked slowly and looked down on the ground to see if any of the creatures were still alive.  
He spotted one laying by a tree with one of its arms and legs blown off. It just layed there staring at Alex as he walked up to it, Alex stood there staring at the Creature he now called the "Hunted". He creature let out a loud screech and tried to swipe at Alex, but Alex just took a step back raised both Glocks firing each once right in the center of the creatures head. The creature let out one last squeal and layed there with its eyes closed. Alex went back into the cave and picked up Johns body, he walked back to the Jeep and put John's body in the back and covered him up in a sheet.  
John drove back to town that night with a smile on his face, even though he feel bad for John dieing. Alex though John was a brave man for doing what he did. Alex hoped that John would die knowing that he helped save a town from being destoryed. Alex went to the town's morgue and told the undertaker what had happened. The undertaker looked at Alex like he thought he was crazy, Alex told the man to come over to his jeep. He pulled the cover off of something in the back of his jeep, Alex had brought back on of the monsters heads.  
The undertaker looked at the monster's head and then just stared at Alex. He told the man to make sure John was buried in his best coffin. And that no one look at his body to find cause of death. The man agreed and told Alex that whatever happened out there in the woods, he dosen't want it to happen in this town. Alex just smiled a walked back to his jeep, and drove off to go back to his shop.  
Now in the back of Alex's shop hanging above his work bench is a reminder of the worst night of his life. Beside the monsters head he has a Glock hanging on the right and left side. And above the monster's head, he has the M203 he used to kill the thing. Alex took the guns that he let John have and he mounted them on the wall in the front of his shop. Every morning he comes into his shop, and he stands there for a couple of minutes, and just stares at the guns of his short lived friend.  



End file.
